Oh Sister ?
by B Diamond
Summary: Dimitri, Adrian, & a girl named Zaharah break Rose out of jail. Zaharah flirts with every guy including Dimitri & Adrian. Will Rose fall for it? Will she share Adrian with Zaharah. Yah Right! What if Rose has a sister. Would you be surprised? R&R Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I don't own any of the characters beside Zaharah all others are created by Rachelle Mead the genious. I hope that you all love my stories. I got the idea that since I'm to young to have kids yet I will dedicate my eventually soon to be kids to the story. Oh and Crystaline in Joshua's Proposal is mine to. Love All of my Readers. R&R *B Diamond*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rose's POV<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Adrian Thank you fo..." he held up his hand and stopped me in mid sentence.<p>

"This is not a good-bye, I am coming with you," he said as a huge half grin passed over his face.

"Wait what if they try to come after you?"he waved his hand.

"Let a whole army of guardians come after me, cause I'm invincible baby by the power of Love invested in me." I started to giggle and then noticed that I was and even Adrian had a surprised look on his face. "Wait did I just hear Rose Hathaway Giggle or am I hearing things?" I punched him on his arm and he took a step or two back while rubbing his arm.

"Are you sure that you aren't drunk or did you swig a whole bottle down before you got here?" he shrugged a "maybe, maybe not" shrug and leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek. I hope that I didn't blush, although I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Okay lets go before they notice that we escaped" Dimitri said while he shoved the key into the ignition but before he could rev the Hummer 3 up Adrian caught him."Yah right if you drive we won't even be able to get out of Court pass me the keys and get in back." Adrian put a little force into the command. Dimitri passed him the keys and he caught them. "Oh and Rose, you and Belikov need to get onto the backseat floor when you get in okay?" Wow so much for a wild get away.

"Abe I brought Zaharah to help them all out." Oh no I know that voice from any where, its my no good of a fucking mother who left me at the academy when I was 10. I really hate that bitch. Also who is this Zaharah Bitch I don't know her. That Zaharah bitch climbed into the passenger seat. Adrian hopped into the driver seat and revved up the engine.

"Oh and Rose the Hummer and all the money in the car are your birthday present. I hope that you like your gift."Abe said as if a Hummer 3 is the type of gift that all teenage girls get. WOW who could have a better dad in the world.

Adrian looked back at me and I stared into his eyes. "What you didn't think that I would let you stay with Belikoz here? Yah Right! I need to keep my eyes on his grimy little paws." Zaharah laughed with a flirty tone that made me cringe but it didn't even faze Adrian one bit or if it did he didn't show it. Well someone is going to have to leach this little brod whose boss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What you didn't think that I would let you stay with Belikoz here? Yah Right! I need to keep my eyes on his grimy little paws." Zaharah laughed with a flirty tone that made Rose cringe.<p>

I looked over at Zaharah she was a very gorgeous young lady but couldn't really reach up to my standards the way Rose can. I tried my hardest not to slap the little girl across her face. She had a similar 5 ft frame and her chest was larger than Rose but just a little to large for my standards. She had Blond hair with what looked like natural highlights of a caramel brown and black and another tone of blond. With stormy gray eyes speckled with only a tinge of baby blue. Her cheek bones are very slim and she has perfect curves. Thin eyebrows, looks like she gets them waxed. Very thick but short eyelashes unlike Roses very thick and long ones. Her Aura is dim I can barely even reach into or understand her Aura it is just way to dim. She looked over at me and caught me looking back at her and she gave me a smile but not just a cute one it was a man eating smile that gave me the chills.

I wonder if Rose noticed me looking at her. I turned back and looked at her crouching on the floor. She seemed to be dazing off. Good she won't get the wrong idea. We seemed to be far away enough to be able to switch seats. "Okay Rose and Belikov get up." While I was pulling over on the side of the road.

"Lord Ivashkov what is the meaning of this?" Dimitri said with a rough tone while looking at me as if he was going to kill me.

"I need to have Blondie here move to the back seat. It's hard for me to concentrate when somebody is staring at me non-stop. Besides Rose probably is tired of sitting next to the person who fucked up her life so bad." Rose pulled her head done.

"I did not mess up her life that bad. Did I?" he was looking at Rose.

"Why are you two dragging me into this one? If you guys want to fight take it outside." she looked as if she might just crack into two.

"ROZA did I mess your life up?" she didn't answer.

"Okay Blondie get out you better listen look the nice man before he gets at you." Zaharah started to giggle.

"I only wish that he would." she really is crazy Rose will really mess her up.

Okay I really need to change this chicks priorities before she gets her ass kicked. Rose climbed out of the back seat opened up the door and pulled Zaharah out by her hair. "You know what do I really need to knock some sense into you or what?" I looked at Rose and shook my head. She must of of noticed because she loosened her grip and climbed into the front seat. Zaharah didn't say any thing she just got into the back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Lord Ivashkov what is the meaning of this?" I said with a rough tone while probably looking at him as if I was going to kill him.<p>

"I need to have blondy here move to the back seat. It's hard for me to concentrate when somebody is staring at me non-stop. Besides Rose probably is tired of sitting next to the person who fucked up her life so bad." Rose pulled her head done.

"I did not mess up her life that bad. Did I?" I was looking at Rose. Finally realizing how she must of felt. I hurt her. I really didn't even try to show her how much I truly love her.

"Why are you two dragging me into this one? If you guys want to fight take it outside." she looked as if she might just crack into two.

"ROZA did I mess your life up?" she didn't answer. Wow that really did hurt. I never really did even notice it. I put her in so much pain and I really didn't even understand that I did. There is no way to fix this. Zaharah was staring at Adrian like a lost puppy dog. I guess she thought he would protect her or something if Rose tried to kick her ass.

"Okay Blondie get out you better listen look the nice man before he gets at you." Zaharah started to giggle. "What are you giggling about?"

"I only wish that he would." she really is crazy Rose will really mess her up. I hope that she won't hurt her to bad or I'll have to jump into it.

Rose looked at Zaharah as she climbed out of the back seat opened up the passenger door and pulled Zaharah out by her hair. "You know what, do I really need to knock some sense into you or what?" Adrian looked at Rose and shook his head. He must have a lot of control with her because what happened next really did amaze me. She completely loosened her grip and climbed into the front seat without the need of compulsion. Zaharah didn't say any thing she just got into the back seat and grinned at me. I shivered from the goose-bumps that she gave me. She scooted closer toward me and I acted as if I didn't even know. I looked at her and now only noticed her beautiful looks. She had a similar 5 ft frame and her chest was larger than Rose. She had Blond hair with what looked like natural highlights of a caramel brown and black and another tone of blond. With stormy gray eyes speckled with only a tinge of baby blue. Her cheek bones are very slim and she has perfect curves. Thin eyebrows, looks like she gets them waxed. Very thick but short eyelashes. She looked over at me and caught me looking back at her and she gave me a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Lord Ivashkov what is the meaning of this?" Dimitri said with a rough tone while probably looking at Adrian as if he was going to kill him.<p>

"I need to have blondy here move to the back seat. It's hard for me to concentrate when somebody is staring at me non-stop. Besides Rose probably is tired of sitting next to the person who fucked up her life so bad." I lowered my head with a little bit of shame.

"I did not mess up her life that bad. Did I?" He was looking at me. Probably hoping for an answer. I had none to give.

"Why are you two dragging me into this one? If you guys want to fight take it outside." I felt as if I would tear into two or even worse burst into tears.

"ROZA did I mess your life up?" I still didn't answer his Question and I won't even if my life depended on it.

"Okay Blondie get out you better listen look the nice man before he gets at you." Zaharah started to giggle. "What are you giggling about?"

"I only wish that he would." I looked at Zaharah as I climbed out of the back seat opened up the passenger door and pulled Zaharah out by her hair. "You know what, do I really need to knock some sense into you or what?" I thought that I heard her whimper but really didn't care I was trying to scare the little girl.

Adrian looked at me while shaking his head vigorously. I was didn't want to ruin our relationship over a fight so I dropped her and climbed into the front seat and slammed the door. Zaharah climbed into the back seat quietly. I leaned over toward Adrian to give him a kiss not much just enough to show my dominence, but Adrian wanted more than that. He made the kiss last for almost 3 whole min. and when we pulled apart I looked back at Zaharah and a look of full jealousy crossed her face. Then I noticed another set of eyes glaring at me. I t was Dimitri and when I looked over at him a glimpse of jealousy, and misunderstanding crossed his face and he noticed me staring at him and he turned his face and stared out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry that I couldn't update. I've been very busy lately. Finishing up the school year. Just found out I am going to summer school for the summer. Really mad bout that surprise. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and I don't own VA but I do own Zaharah. This chapter is __going to be really short but I might make up for it later. R&R Thanks everybody. XOXOXOXO =_]**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adrian's POV<span>_**

* * *

><p>Well it has already been about five minutes of silence when I remembered that my family owns this *Huge 5 STAR* Hotel up the road from right here. It has a casino and bar and maybe just maybe Rose and I could stay up in the penthouse. "So my Little Damphir, where do you want to go?" she looked at me w\ a little bit of a confused look.<p>

"Well maybe that Hotel up the road." bingo perfect timing. "You wish is my command my rose petal," she looked at me w\ a disgusted look and went to land a punch on my arm that hurt intensely.

"Don't ever call me that again or else," I knew that i would get payback for what I was about to say. "Or what. Are you going to leave me out in the car all night?" she gave me a grin. "Maybe I will. It's all my money, not yours I choose who I want to pay for." I chuckled. "Rose you must of forgotten who has the black card here. You don't have to pay for me, my family owns that particular Hotel and I own the pent-house. So watch who you are getting smart w\ or you will be the one sleeping in the car." she looked at me w\ a very shocked look as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Your lying Adrian." she was staring at me like some dumb blond. "No look at the owner ship. The Ivashkov Hotel. That's my name baby unless you forgot." I pointed at the sign that was written in my family's colors.

"Okay give me the money Rose I will go pay for the rooms." Dimitri said as if he thought she would just hand it on over. "Yah right Belikov. If any body sees you we will be crawling w\ guardians in seconds. Everybody is probably looking for you." I laughed. "Hey Blondy go in and check out two rooms under your name okay. Oh and keep the change." Rose pulled out one of the briefcases and as she opened it Dimitri and Zaharah gasped. "What you don't think daddy would give me nothing especially on my birthday." Zaharah gave her a confused look. "Wait didn't Abe give you that money?" wow who did she think that Abe was a teacher or some weirdo. Well that last description fit him perfectly. I laughed at my self. "Yah and Abe is my father who did you think he was." Then I grabbed out five wades of bills and passed one out to every body and Dimitri trying to act like a gentleman told Rose to keep it but she threw it down on his lap.

"No in case if anybody gets caught we all need money to hold onto and you know that." she threw a hard and sharp glare at Dimitri and he grabbed the wade of money and shoved it into his back pocket. He should know better than to question Rose she will just kick his ass. Zaharah gladly took the money and got out of the car and walked into the Hotel.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rose's POV<span>_**

* * *

><p>I had five whole minutes to be able to think long and hard. What did Dimitri think. Yes he fucked up my life completely and hell no I still haven't moved on yet. What I bring him back and he completely ignores me and expects me to be all giddy. I do still love him and I desperately do but I wouldn't except his apology even if he gave me one. Adrian looks at me and gives me one of those sexxii smiles of his when he thinks about me.<p>

"So my Little Damphir, where do you want to go?" I looked at him noticing my look on my face may make me look confused. well I kind of am so whatever, I continued to give him my confused look. Then I started to look around and up the road I saw what looked like a 5 STAR Hotel.

"Well maybe that Hotel up the road." He looked to be happy that I noticed it. He gave me a have sided grin. I think I just fell into a trap that Adrian set up. "Your wish is my command my rose petal," I looked at him w\ a disgusted look and went to land a punch on his arm that looked like it hurt like hell. He really should know better than to try to give me a nick name after the flower. I hate it when people do that.

"Don't ever call me that again or else," I knew that look he was about to give me a smart ass comment that I really didn't want. "Or what. Are you going to leave me out in the car all night?" I gave me a grin. Pay back is a bitch. "Maybe I will. It's all my money, not yours I choose who I want to pay for." Adrian chuckled a low and very sexxii laugh that made me tingle. "Rose you must of forgotten who has the black card here. You don't have to pay for me, my family owns that particular Hotel and I own the pent-house. So watch who you are getting smart w\ or you will be the one sleeping in the car." I looked at him, and very shocked as he pulled into the parking lot. Wow really nice comeback I gave into him.

"Your lying Adrian." I purposely was staring at him like I was some type of dumb blond. "No look at the owner ship. The Ivashkov Hotel. That's my name baby unless you forgot." he was pointing at the sign for the Hotel and It was very true. There in Red Neon lights it read Ivashkov hotel for Royals.

"Okay give me the money Rose I will go pay for the rooms." Dimitri said as if he thought she would just hand it on over. "Yah right Belikov. If any body sees you we will be crawling w\ guardians in seconds. Everybody is probably looking for you." he laughed. "Hey Blondy go in and check out two rooms under your name okay. Oh and keep the change." I reached under neath the passenger seat pulled out one of the briefcases and as I opened it Dimitri and Zaharah gasped. "What you don't think daddy would give me nothing especially on my birthday." Zaharah gave me a confused look. "Wait didn't Abe give you that money?" Wow how slow can this bitch be. "Yah and Abe is my father who did you think he was." Then I grabbed out five wades of bills and passed one out to every body and Dimitri trying to act like a gentleman told Rose to keep it but she threw it down on his lap.

"No in case if anybody gets caught we all need money to hold onto and you know that." I threw a hard and sharp glare at Dimitri and he grabbed the wade of money and shoved it into his back pocket. Why does he always have to question me about dumb things he should know that I will just kick his ass. Zaharah gladly took the money and got out of the car and walked into the Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry Guys I have to go to Alaska this summer to visit my dad. Yah he has to live in the most frigid place possible. Well anyways he loves to race Huskies and he has a husky\wolf hybrid named Crystal named after my mother. I know that is just so stalkerish. There divorced and he has a dog\wolf named after her. EWWWW Gross. So yah I'm not sure if I can update this summer. If I get a chance then I will. Plus I'm going to france to visit my Aunt Ginnette. She promised me that I could come and the only thing is that I can't use electronics unless of an emergency. But yeah France. Shopping w\ foreign people although when I'm there I'm the foreign person. LoL. So yeah if I get a chance to sneak on my laptop then I will try just promise not to tell her. LoL! Jk! Jk! Jk! Hey at least my french will come in handy. I hope you guys still like my stories._**

**_Ainsi au revoir et merci les gars. J'espere que j'ai un tas de commentaires. Je vais essayer de les verifier sur ma cellule._**

**_Which means:_**

**_So bye-bye guys. I hope that I get a bunch of reviews. I'll try to check them on my cell.  
><em>**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys just got back from my vaca so love you and ill start writing soon._**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


End file.
